1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a lithium-ion secondary battery, a nickel metal hydride battery, and other nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-311107 (JP 2007-311107 A)) have been used as an in-vehicle power supply and a power supply for a PC and a portable terminal. Particularly, the significance of the lithium-ion secondary battery that is lightweight and has a high energy density is increased as an in-vehicle high-output power supply. In the lithium-ion secondary battery, charging and discharging is performed such that lithium ions are delivered between a positive electrode made of a positive-electrode active material and a negative electrode made of a negative-electrode active material. That is, lithium (a charge carrier) is pulled from the positive-electrode active material at the time of charging and released into an electrolyte as a lithium ion. At the time of charging, the lithium ion is intercalated into a structure of the negative-electrode active material (for example, layered graphite) provided on a negative electrode side. The lithium ion obtains an electron coming through an external circuit from the positive-electrode active material, and is stored herein.